


Shizu-nii

by Hatchico



Series: Shizaya one-shots [18]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cocky Izaya, Implied Relationships, M/M, Possessive Shizuo, Sibling Incest, jealous shizuo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatchico/pseuds/Hatchico
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya share an intimate time with each other while their parents are away
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Orihara Izaya/Rokujou Chikage
Series: Shizaya one-shots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1352053
Kudos: 61





	Shizu-nii

Izaya was grinning as he poked his brother's back with his foot for the sixth time already, watching closely as Shizuo held his pencil tightly before finally, it snapped and he spun around seething at Izaya clearly annoyed. 

"What the fuck do you want Izaya?" 

"I'm bored." 

"Then go out, read a book, I don't care just let me do my homework." 

"Why do all that when I have you to entertain me?" 

Shizuo turned back around and grabbed his spare pencil before going back to writing. 

"Shizu-nii!" Izaya pouted 

"Are you trying to ignore me?" 

Izaya crawled across the bed to drape his arms over Shizuo's shoulders. 

"Shizu-nii..." 

He rubbed his cheeks against Shizuo's recently dyed hair. 

"Is homework really that much more interesting than me?" 

"Yes."

He sighed tightening his hold on Shizuo. "You're so mean." 

Shizuo didn't reply and Izaya sighed once again before getting off the bed and flipping open his phone. He turns his back to Shizuo before smirking and putting his phone to his ear. 

"Hey, Chikage are you busy?" 

Shizuo's ears perked up and he turned his head slightly toward Izaya. 

"Yeah, I was wondering if we could hang out." 

Izaya gently swayed his hips from side to side. 

"Yeah, just me and you..." 

Izaya glanced over at Shizuo 

"Yeah Shizu-Nii's busy so we can do whatever you wan-" 

Izaya felt his arm being gripped before he was pulled into his brother's chest.

"Izaya you fucking bastard." 

"Ah, so I finally got your attention." 

"Hang.Up.Now." 

Izaya simply smirked and showed him the phone's screen which has been turned off since he flipped it open. Shizuo's eyebrow twitched in irritation at being tricked before he snatched the phone away and dropped it onto the floor. 

"Hey-Ah!" 

Izaya felt himself being lifted up before he was placed on top of the bed with Shizuo hovering over him. 

"Nii-chan are you sure you want to do this now? Who knows when our parents will be home." 

"Isn't this what you wanted I-za-ya-Kun? My undivided attention." 

"Well sure but I wasn't really thinking of this..."

He wrapped his legs around Shizuo's waist. "But if you really want to then who am I to refuse my dear Nii-san." 

Shizuo leaned down and pressed his lips against Izaya's. They both knew this was wrong, what they were about to do but after doing this sort of stuff for years they didn't really care anymore. 

That's why when Izaya opened his mouth Shizuo didn't hesitate to plunge his tongue inside while he rubbed his hands up Izaya's shirt, brushing against his nipples which instantly hardened at his touch. 

Shizuo groaned into the other's mouth as he ground their hips together, enjoying the delicious friction.

They pulled away, a string of saliva the only thing connecting their lips.

"Clothes...now." 

Shizuo nodded and they both quickly began to nearly tear each other's close off before Shizuo pulled Izaya close to him and continued grinding their cocks together. 

"S-Shizu-Nii ah...more." 

Shizuo swallowed before flipping Izaya onto his stomach. He slid his dick between Izaya's inner thighs, fucking him as his dick rubbed the underside of Izaya's balls. He gripped Izaya's hip with one hand while kneading the soft flesh of Izaya's ass with the other. 

"G-god Shizu you sure know how to treat me right..." He teased while rocking his hips back and forth in tandem with his brother's thrust.

"Nii-Nii-chan I want you inside of me." 

Shizuo froze at those words. 

"W-what?" 

Izaya turned his head to the side before repeating, "I want you inside me." 

"B-but we never..." 

"We had a lot a first together...why not have our first time together too?" 

Shizuo blushed, "Are you sure you want this?" 

"Yes." 

"A-alright then..." 

"Here, bring your fingers to me so I can wet them. Then you can prepare me." 

Shizuo nodded and slowly inserted his fingers into Izaya's awaiting mouth who gladly began lapping his fingers until they were fully coated in his saliva. He slid his fingers out and down to Izaya's hole. 

"Make sure you prepare me enough or your cock will never fit inside of me." 

"Yeah yeah I will." 

Shizuo inserted the first finger, enjoying the feeling of it practically gripping his finger as he went in and out knuckle deep. He soon added another finger followed by a third and then a fourth just for good measure.

"O-oh god nii-san please stick it in me already p-please." Izaya cried out. 

Shizuo pulled his fingers out quickly, staring down at the male before him and he licked his lips. 

How can he deny his brother? 

With that thought, he lined up his dick and slowly pushed inside. 

They both groaned in unison and Shizuo couldn't but thrust up sharply into the tight heat. 

"C-careful!" 

"Sorry." 

He rubbed Izaya's ass in apology before pulling out until only the tip was in and slowly plunging back in. 

Izaya's sighed in content as he enjoyed the feeling of Shizuo's cock sliding in and out of him, occasionally brushing against his prostate. 

Shizuo wrapped his hand around Izaya's cock and pumped it in time with his thrust.

Izaya cried out in ecstasy and he clamped down hard on Shizuo as his orgasm hit him like a vending machine. 

Shizuo was about to reach his peak as well and was about to pull out when Izaya moaned out, "Cum inside me...please cum inside me." 

"Izaya..." 

"Shizuo." 

The blond man leaned down to wrap his arms around Izaya as he thrust all the way inside of Izaya, coating his inner walls with his seed. 

"I-Izaya I love you..." 

Izaya's eyes widened and he couldn't help but smile as he thought, 'He actually said it.' 

Shizuo stayed inside of him for a couple more minutes before slowly sliding out. He watched as some of his cum began leaking out of his brother and slowly slide down his thighs. 

Izaya slowly turned toward the blond with an unreadable look in his eyes before he pulled Shizuo down into a quick kiss which was more like a bump of lips than anything else.

"We should wash up or we'll definitely be in deep trouble." 

Izaya began to sit up but winced slightly and flopped back down. 

"Shit, are you okay?" 

"Yeah, just help me up will you?" 

Shizuo gently pulled Izaya up and gave him a small peck on the lips before they both headed to the bathroom hand and hand. They were both smiling to themselves and couldn't help but move just a bit closer. 

Their hearts were beating in unison and everything just seemed perfect at that very moment. 

Izaya tugged at Shizuo just as he was turning on the shower. 

"Shizu-nii." 

"Yeah?" 

Izaya smiled lightly before leaning up so their lips were nearly centimeters apart before saying, 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet Home Alabama~


End file.
